Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Beyblade Metal Fusion (Metal Fight Beyblade in Japan) is a spin-off of the original Beyblade anime series, and was created by Tatsunoko Pro, Synergy SP, and is co-produced by Nelvana. Beyblade: Metal Fusion airs every Sunday at 8:30 am on TV Tokyo and 7:30 on weekdays and Saturdays on Cartoon Network in U.S. This Beyblade series features a complete new set of characters, and a new story. With a new series being developed in 2008 from the Beyblade series that once concluded with the original Beyblade series, a media mix developed with the anime as well as the manga. In contrast to previous work which uses the Four Beasts as motifs, Beyblade: Metal Fusion uses constellations as motifs. Also, in the previous work it was mainly team battles, but in this work it is mainly individual battles. Furthermore, Japan was the setting in the first series up until the end. The first part was from Chapter 1 to Chapter 7 which became the original, and from Chapter 8 was the second part, becoming the Battle Bladers arc. In the anime, from Episode 24 became the Battle Bladers arc and was released on DVD as well from Vol. 01. Although Battle Bladers was held as a tournament, the battle combinations in the anime and manga differ. The Metal Fight Beyblade anime was broadcast by TV Tokyo from April 5, 2009 to March 28, 2010. From April 4, 2010 a new series, Beyblade: Metal Masters (Big Bang Bladers) started broadcasting. Anime *List of Beyblade Metal Fusion Episodes Manga and Anime Details The chapters of the Beyblade: Metal Fusion manga are written and illustrated by Takafumi Adachi. In Japan, they have been published in Shogakukan's Monthly CoroCoro comics since September 2008. The plot follows the adventures of Gingka Hagane, a beyblader who is searching for his hidden past. He eventually meets up with a boy named Kenta Yumiya, and the two become fast friends. Kyoya Tategami, and Benkei Hanawa from the Face Hunters become good guys and aid Gingka on his quest to defeat the evil Dark Nebula organization. An airing anime adaptation, produced by Tatsunoko Pro and Synergy SP, co-produced by Nelvana premiered on TV Tokyo on April 5, 2009. Since Beyblade: Metal Fusion's, twenty chapters have been released in Japan so far. In the Monthly CoroCoro comics, the chapters do not have names, but rather an arc name and chapter number instead. The chapter names are only in the shinshoban manga volumes. The individual chapters are collected by Shogakukan in a series of shinshōbon volumes. The first volume was released on March 27, 2009. The latest volume is four, released on March 26, 2010. The anime version of Beyblade: Metal Fuison's plot is written differently than in the manga. One notable difference is that in the manga, the character's Beys' transform for its upgrade, while in the anime, they just switch parts or get an entirely new Bey. Another notable difference is that in the manga, the characters started off with the Metal System,(4-piece top) while in the anime they started with the Hybrid Wheel System (5-piece top). Some parts of the story are different in the anime version than in the manga, but overall the plot is the same. Category:Beyblade seasons